Avatar
An Avatar, also called a virtual structure or digital incarnation, is a template used by Franz Hopper, and, more frequently, Jeremie to get a person into Lyoko. Each of the Lyoko Warriors has an Avatar. Jeremie's Avatar has not yet been shown. Overview An Avatar is created by the Supercomputer whenever a new person enters Lyoko for the first time. (Before the person first arrives on Lyoko, the picture on their ID Card shows a generic "person" icon.) Jeremie hypothesized in "X.A.N.A. Awakens" that the Supercomputer is able to do this by taking the subconscious desires of a person and projecting them in the form of an Avatar. An Avatar contains information about the person's Life points, weapons, etc. Avatars contain the Lyoko Warriors' ID Cards as well. Avatars, according to Jeremie in Revelation, are stored within the restricted access part of the Supercomputer, so their minds can't be directly possessed by X.A.N.A. unless their programming was modified. Whenever a Lyoko Warrior is hit by a laser, a display comes up showing the Avatar and the spot on the body that was hit. This indicates a loss of life points. The Avatars have been upgraded and changed over time. Changes Animation Prototyping * Ulrich's model changed drastically from Garage Kids to Season 1. His pants switched from a poofy 70s design to a streamlined look. His Katana also changed designs. * Ulrich had an eyepiece in Garage Kids. However, this was removed. Changes between Seasons 1 and 2 * Yumi gained a second Tessen Fan. * Odd lost Anticipation because Jeremie determined it was useless, as revealed in Triple Trouble. Changes between Season 2 and Season 3, and during Season 3 * Aelita gained Energy Fields. * Jeremie and Odd experimented with Teleportation, but it went really poorly. Changes during Season 4 * William's avatar was completely redesigned as a byproduct of X.A.N.A. possessing him. He also gained Super Smoke. * Jeremie reprogrammed Aelita's avatar to have wings and a different design. She ended up with a pink body suit with a mini skirt and different makeup. * Ulrich's suit was redesigned, and he gained a second Katana. He switched from Joker Samurai to a yellow and brown design. * Odd's new design had the same color palette, but a different layout. The cat ears were also altered. * Yumi's new design had less pronounced makeup, slightly redesigned fans, and a new suit with a magenta & dark purple design. Changes during CLE * Due to the changed animation software, and cost, Code Lyoko Evolution saw much more latex-like designs. * Odd's Laser Arrow launchers became retractable. * Yumi gained the Bo Staff. * William no longer had the Eye of X.A.N.A., but he retained the new color palate and powers. * Aelita and Ulrich's designs lost their details. * In "Count-down", Jeremie gave Odd an Eyepiece. Gallery Uncharted Territory Aelita avatar image 1.png|Aelita's Season 1-3 Lyoko avatar. Musique_mortelle_293.jpg|Yumi's Season 1-3 avatar. Xana Awakens 268.jpg|Odd's Season 1-3 Lyoko avatar. Exploration Ulrich avatar image 1.png|Ulrich's Season 1-3 Lyoko avatar. Final Round William avatar image 1.png|William's Season 3 Lyoko avatar. Bragging Rights Odd avatar image 1.png|Odd's Season 4 avatar as seen in Bragging Rights. Le reveil de XANA partie 1 271.jpg|Odd's avatar, close up. Yumi's Avatar.png|Yumi's Season 1-3 avatar from a 360 degree view. Odd's Avatar.png|Odd's Season 1-3 avatar from a 360 degree view. Ulrich's Avatar.png|Ulrich's Season 1-3 avatar from a 360 degree view. Aelita's Avatar.png|Aelita's Season 2-3 avatar from a 360 degree view. ro:Avatare Category:Lyoko Category:Codes and programs Category:Interface Category:Supercomputer Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Jeremie Belpois Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:Yumi Category:William Category:Aelita